Distractions
by best with breadsticks
Summary: ONESHOT While Edward is off on a hunting trip, Bella attempts to distract herself with some fun and interesting home videos on the Internet. And thus her journey on Youtube begins.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Youtube Or Claire de Lune.

Author's Note: This was inspired by the Youtube video of LittleKuriboh proposing to his now, I'm pretty sure, wife. Honestly, it's one of the sweetest videos I've ever seen.

----------------------

The Internet. The wonders were endless among the pages and pages of information that could be searched for. The ocean of details on things could overwhelm some, such as Miss. Bella Swan. The young girl was currently lost in cyberspace, even though she had never even left her bedroom.

Bella sighed, sifting her way through thousands upon thousands results that appeared. The disjointed nonsense, which appeared when she had typed into the search box, was giving her a plethora of headache inducing garbage. Being bored sucked.

She had been hoping that her vampire of boyfriend, Edward Cullen, could make an appearance at this very moment, but she knew that the odds of that were little to none. His brothers had stolen him away for the weekend for a hunting trip. Thus leaving Bella to her own devices until he returned on Sunday night.

Bella brought up another tab at the top of her web explorer. Upon this new page, she brought up Youtube for some musical enjoyment while she wandered through the mass of information. This was her intended distraction from the pit in her stomach that begged and pleaded for Edward.

Unconsciously, Bella allowed her fingers to type in her music desire at that current second. Which – due to Edward being on her mind – turned out to be a song that was favorite of both of them, Claire de Lune.

"Darn it." Bella quickly clicked back to help herself force back her want – no – need for Edward to be with her. She gazed over the featured videos the home page; praying for something to catch her interest and divert her.

"Okay, Bella." Speaking to herself was going to make her look crazier, but it helped entertain her while he was missing from her present life. "Nothing Edward related." Easier said than done.

It was then that something finally jumped out at her. She stopped her scroll down the page immediately and stared for split-second at the title of the video and the picture just below it. She felt her heart tighten, her breath quickened. It was a picture of Edward under a title that read, _To My Bella_.

What in the world was Edward doing on Youtube? Nonetheless, being featured for the month. Curiosity built in Bella, and she completely disregarded her 'nothing-Edward-related' pledge, she had made just mere minutes ago. Her finger pounded down on the mouse when she clicked on the link to change pages to the actual video.

The accursed hourglass of loading peril appeared on her screen, alerting her to the fact that this was going to be awhile. With the video paused - just so it didn't randomly start playing - she groaned, deciding to fold some of the laundry piled up in her clothes basket.

After a good while – perhaps a minute or two in actual time – Bella returned to the computer screen to learn the video's red play bar had only loaded about thirty or so seconds of the three and half minute video. Darn that Edward Cullen for making this _so_ lengthy. It would take a week to load.

Bella abandoned her half-folded basket of clothes and went into the kitchen. The same heaping pile of dirty dishes that had been produced from breakfast earlier that morning were still there. Bella went over to the sink and began to wash them. Charlie would be pleased to see them clean again.

After another long wait, Bella hurried back upstairs to check the progress of her slowly loading video. There was nearly a minute loaded by now. And since Bella could wait no longer, she chose to watch what was loaded.

A black title screen appeared that read, _To My Bella: My Reason_. There was a several second pause and soon enough Edward emerged on the screen, looking a bit aggravated.

"Emmett, hold the camera still." Edward's voice was growing fierce. The screen shook as if the person with the camera was trapped in the center of an earthquake. Edward's face bounced up and down on the screen before Bella's eyes. She felt herself growing nauseous.

Wasn't Emmett a vampire? Shouldn't he be able to stand still for prolonged periods of time?

"Sorry," Emmett apologized from behind the camera. He steadied the video recorder and focused it in on Edward. Zooming until the picture was completely focused on Edward's butterscotch eye.

Edward gritted his teeth. "Back up the lens, Emmett." Emmett complied, and the picture backed away from Edward's glaring eye.

Bella smiled, Edward was adorable when he was irritated with his siblings. There was a fury he had when he fought those he wasn't close with and a fury he had when he was with his family. Bella enjoyed watching his family fury; it was cute.

"Can I start now?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

The picture jumped as Emmett nodded with the camera. "You are A okay to go, little bro." Emmett leveled the camera once more. A thumbs up materialized on the corner of the screen, indefinitely Emmett's thumb.

Bella could now see the gorgeous landscape spread out like an ocean behind Edward. The trees gently swayed in the soft wind that blew through them. As blades of grass were swirling and dancing in that very same wind, there was a peaceful aurora of cascading beauty. Edward always knew where to find the most stunning places.

Edward nodded in reply. "Well then," he took an unneeded breath, letting his golden eyes find the screen once more. "Let's start."

Edward opened his mouth to speak – what seemed to be a lengthy prose about something important, but Emmett jumped in first.

"Wait." Emmett spoke up before Edward could make a sound. There was a quiet growl from Edward.

"_Yes_?" The irritation in Edward voice was evident. "We only are allowed ten minutes. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to the actual point."

"Okay, okay." Emmett continued pleading his case. "Just I just wanted to say that since I'm the – quote, unquote – '_director_' of this so called video, so I think I should be allowed to say lights, camera, action. Or at least one, two, three, go. You know, make this official."

Edward rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Fine." He gritted his teeth as he spoke making it almost impossible to understand what he had said.

"Okay, okay." The excitement grew in Emmett voice. The camera shook a little bit again; Bella felt her stomach do a flip watching the shaking scene. She was about ready to put her head between her legs when the screen calmed.

Emmett started speaking yet again. "Scene 'Edward Speaks All Sickeningly Sweet to the Girl He Totally Wants to Ban-'"

"Emmett!" Edward roared. His resounding, angelic voice was like a knife as he interrupted his brother. "That's it! No more! Give me the camera." Edward began reaching forward to grab the camera off of Emmett.

Emmett back stepped, running away from the Edward. Edward's face was filled with fury as he pursued his brother, tackling him to the ground.

"Emmett, give me the camera. _Now._" He snarled, his teeth flashing dangerously in the camera's lens.

"Hey, it's not my fault you totally want to get in her pants. I've seen your diary. You know you should really hide that things better." Emmett chuckled, using his far superior strength over Edward and tossed him off to the side.

"_Emmett."_ Edward stood up, before lunging at his brother again. "Emmett, I do no-"

The video came to a halting stop, changing to a picture of Jasper sitting in front of a computer. It looked as if he was doing a vblog post. He smiled without showing his teeth and waved, his hand at the level of his eyes.

"Well hello there, Youtube viewers. I'm Jasper. And I'm in charge of editing this video for my little brother with the help of our sister, Alice." Alice skipped onto the screen, grinning. "You might be wondering why this video just cut out. Well it can be easily explained."

Alice pulled up a chair next to Jasper, leaning her head on his shoulder. He tilted his head so that his head was resting on top of hers. It was an adorable sight.

For a couple that rarely made the notion that they truly loved each other – even though they could never live without the other – this tiny bit of visible affection warmed Bella's heart. She smiled watching the two, as she eagerly awaited the reasoning for the video stoppage.

"Due to the increasing amount of violence on the Internet today," Alice took over the explanation. "We've decided to censor parts of this video we think some might find offensive."

"It's just our way to help clean up the ever dirtying Internet." Jasper took back over the explanation, lifting his head up from its resting position on top of Alice's. She sifted in her seat, straightening up as well.

"We hope you appreciate the gesture." Alice smiled. "We enjoy keeping things G-rated. We're very family oriented."

"Once a Cullen always a Cullen." Jasper laughed.

It was then that in the distance another irritated voice could be heard ringing through the halls of the Cullen home.

"Did you serious just say that? I can't believe you're both helping Edward after what he did to me." Rosalie stood at the door in the back of the scene. Bella had to squint to see her back there, half-hidden by a bookshelf.

Alice laughed at Rosalie's comment. "Edward hardly did anything wrong." She beamed at the camera on the top of the computer. "Saying Bella is most beautiful thing he's ever seen is hardly harming you in anyway. I think you're overreacting."

There was a grumble – loud enough to be heard through the weak speakers of Bella's computer – from Rosalie.

"_Fine_ then." And with that said, Rosalie stepped out of the room, leaving behind Jasper and Alice smiling at each in the front of the screen.

Jasper began speaking first. "Okay, I guess we should return you back to the video now. Considering we've wasted three minutes on things completely unrelated to the point of this video."

There was a series of clicking noises as Jasper brought up the video and put the edited Edward video in place.

"I'm just going to skip until we get to the main theme of this video. Ready. One…two…three…action."

The screen flickered for a second before transforming entirely into a picture of Edward's face nearly press up against the lens of the camera.

"Bella," the love and affection for her rang with each syllable he voiced. Bella couldn't fight back the smile forming on her lips. This was it. He was going to say what he needed to. "I lo-"

The sound and picture was cut short. Bella let out a cry, glancing down at the red bar just under the video. It needed to load some more. She groaned, tossing herself upon her bed just behind her. Her eyes closed for an instant, relaxing her body.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knocking at her window. Shooting up from her lying position, Bella's eyes went immediately to her window, noticing a form standing just outside it.

"Edward." She said surprised, as she lifted herself from the bed and rush to the window. She flung it open, allowing Edward to hop through and into the room.

He chuckled at her somewhat dazed expression. "Didn't think I'd come see you today?"

Shaking the haze from around her head, Bella regained focus. "Oh, no. I just – " She was flustered, her cheeks growing red. She could feel the skin on her face heating up with her embarrassment. She felt bad that he thought she doubted him. "No, Charlie doesn't think I should leave my window open all the time."

"Oh, I see." He smirked. "So you're not mad at me. I'm allowed to come over and see you." He brushed his icy fingers over her blushing cheeks, laughing to himself.

Edward took a quick look over to the computer screen where Bella had left her browser up, revealing what she had been doing to him. He scowled and grunted at the title of the video, looking at his face on the screen.

"They didn't." He began walking over to the computer and sitting down.

"What?" Bella strolled behind him at the computer desk, looking over his shoulder at the screen. "Is there something wrong?"

Shaking his head, he answered. "I told them not to post this. And I could kill Emmett for putting it under such a horrid username." Bella realized she hadn't looked at the username and now, since he mentioned it, she read it at the top of the screen.

_ECwantstodoitwithBS_.

Bella smirked, biting back the laugh threatening to come out. "Nice," was her only comment. She thought it best to change the subject. "Alice and Jasper did an excellent job hiding the secret with all their censoring."

"Oh _yes,_" he rolled his eyes. "They did an _excellent_ job. It wasn't obvious at all that they were trying to hide something." He laughed, a half-smile emerging on his face for the first time since he'd seen Bella in person that day.

"So," Bella started, unsure of how she should approach with her question. "What was the point of the view? It stopped loading before the ending." She motioned over to the cursed red bar unwilling to budge an inch.

"Nothing you don't already know." He scooted the chair backwards, letting her sit upon his lap. "Just that you're the most amazing girl I've met and that I think you're beautiful and wonderful. And so on and so forth." He made a gesture with his hand.

She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. "Wasn't there something else? You started saying 'I lo-', then you were rudely cut off by my slow Internet connection."

He turned his head and kissed her lips. He left his chilled lips there for a second or two longer than he usually did.

"You really can't guess what I was going to say?" His cold breath upon her cheek almost made her shiver, but she resisted. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"No, I can't." She admitted to him, pressing her forehead to his. "Are you going to tell me?"

He smiled, kissing her lips gently. Their affection for each hung in the air, clouding up their minds, and yet clearing their heads. With their eyes locked on one another's, he finally spoke. His words echoing with that of the now fully loaded video.

"I love you, Bella."

--------------------

Author's Note: Yeah, I think it was pretty obvious to everyone what he was going to say; not much of a surprise. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this story, but it took a while to write, so I thought I'd post it. Hope it wasn't too bad.

Oh yes, and my sister, Capt. Butch Flowers, wrote an alternate ending to this…so for your reading pleasure, here is her ending:

Then all of a sudden the lights flickered off. Bella shrieked, the computer screen went all fuzzy and disoriented.

"What?!" Bella screamed, fear raced though her veins.

A face merged from the blurry mess, Jasper.

"I have you now!" He reached out toward her, and in horror and in true scary movie spirit his hand can though the screen and wrapped around Bella's neck. Then there was a scream from inside the screen, Alice. She was fuming, and looked as if she wanted to kill.

" 'I have you now'?" Alice yelled.

"Sorry, love." He said sweetly. Then he turned back to Bella, his face was twisted and down right freaky. "We have you now!"

Then everyone exploded thanks to the wolf pack during chemistry class.

Thanks Jake and Embry, we owe you our lives.

THE END


End file.
